


甜蜜的陷阱，甜蜜的小孩，戲劇藥你第一次！

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [4]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 30922382 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 《「真探」有時也會感情用事》這是像往常一樣過於甜蜜的UkCaa。因為故事情節性很薄，所以想說只是色情而已。不管從哪邊讀都應該沒問題～《教授無意識地蠱惑著》好不容易寫了兩個，如果有很帥的伏筆或者裝置的話就好了母乳遊戲





	1. 偵探偶爾也會感情用事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [可愛いあの子に甘い罠、 初な君には劇薬を！](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509227) by 30922382 f/ht. 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是像往常一樣過於甜蜜的泡菜新茶  
因為故事情節性很薄，所以想說只是色情而已。  
不管從哪邊讀都應該沒問題～
> 
> 26 母乳遊戲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11324515  
R18 母乳遊戲  
2019年6月27日14:49

「哎呀，怎麼了？ 」

「嗯，我有話跟你說。 」

敲了房間的門的少女，對好象出來了的初老左右的男性精神地搭話。

搖動明亮橙色頭髮的那個少女，在呆然若失的男性的臉前拿出了用可愛圖案的袋子包著的點心。

「我做了餅乾！ 我覺得有紅茶就完美了」

「啊，現在準備好了。 滾進來」

或許是出於對突然的來訪感到驚訝，有些困惑的男子將少女從破處分配到自己的房間。

從卡地亞這個設施中被servant和職員分配的房間，全部以白一色被統一了的質樸的房間。 人們各自喜歡的傢俱和裝修並不稀奇，那個男人的房間也不例外，統一成為一個主題。

感覺很舒服的布料裡塞著很多棉花的單人沙發放在兩張中間，很矮的桌子。 在上面，鮮豔的藍色引人注目的茶具。

把房間做得更象一層的，應該沒有空調被調節到容易生活的氣溫的破火山口使用的暖爐和，包圍那個的壁爐。

仿佛是穿越時空回到了19世紀英國的夢幻房間的少女，將奇異的目光投向房間的每個地方，向茶杯裡倒紅茶的男人打招呼。

「莫里亞蒂的房間不管什麼時候來都很漂亮。 和福爾摩斯大不一樣。 房間的裝飾明明很相似」

「...... 雖然說很像很複雜，但畢竟生存的時代是一樣的」

在這個房間裡，唯一不符合主題的東洋系年輕少女，以自己的步調開口。

「怎麼樣？ 最近我很喜歡做點心，不知道做得好不好」

「嗯！ 這個真好吃~！ 」

「真的嗎？ 」太好了。 啊，然後呢。 今天來的我想把這個交給你......」

下午的茶會這樣的言詞相稱的氣氛展開著的二人,不過，少女從口袋取出那個小袋子的話，一轉眼氣氛為之一變。

「這是什麼？ 」

「恩，是Bonyu的EX。 」

「...... 嗯？ 」

「這個喝了會產生母乳的。 詳細情況是把說明書重要的地方抄下來，所以希望以後再看，但是男生也會有乳房的！ 很厲害吧？ 」

以少女為中心，漂浮著異樣的氣氛。

像可疑的勸誘一樣的可疑的臭味是全部，明白由於少女的心底沒有的陰沉的言詞，使之覺得那個異常。

「嗯...... 誰給我做的加奈？ 」

「去帕拉克爾斯。 有一天，我想吸母乳」

「嘿，嘿」

莫利亞蒂來到房間時的唐突多少也露出了困惑的表情,不過，那個言詞困惑的顏色在臉上很強地顯出了。

面對一臉困惑的莫利亞蒂，少女繼續著沒有其他愛的話題。

「看，莫利亞蒂和福爾摩斯在交往吧？ 我覺得這對夜晚的變化很好」

「っ──！？ 」

這對於莫利亞蒂來說是應該隱瞞的事實。

莫利亞蒂認為，和福爾摩斯交往是理所當然的，更不用說那些不該被人所知的話題的行為。

但是，說得恰如所見似的少女，睜圓眼睛看著莫利亞蒂，哈了一下把手貼在了嘴上。

「啊...... 難道，已經隱瞞了嗎？ 對不起......！ 但是，如果看到兩個人的話，我想誰都會明白的......。 還是晚上？ 我並不是看和聽的。 只是，想著如果有愛的話，這樣的接觸也不奇怪，不知什麼時候，我的心中就變成這樣了...... 生氣了嗎？

他若無其事地看著沉默的moriatty的臉，切斷了像是找藉口似的卷起的話。

「不，我沒有生氣......。 是、是嗎...... 這麼容易理解嗎......」

垂頭喪氣的moriatty的身姿看起來悲哀的少女,不過，下面的瞬間再次恢復到原來的底部明亮的笑容。

「但是，因為我知道了被知道的事情，所以下次可以談戀愛的話題，積極地考慮吧！ 比起那個，這個藥，會給我吧？ 」

莫利亞蒂反對隨意推進話題的少女。

「我對福爾摩斯沒什麼興趣......」

「哎呀！ 不能斷定哦！ 這是一部為了成為美味的母乳而反復研究的自信之作，嘗試了一下也許意外地不錯。 吃完藥後邀請他上床...... 你不覺得能行！？ 」

「完全不會啊！ 原本以為我和福爾摩斯會在床上睡覺，你難道不覺得這是錯誤的嗎？ 」

「不想......。 即使還沒做，也總會到時候的。 希望那樣的二人在千篇一律到來之前，使用那個藥圓滿地過。 因為是我個人使用的限量商品，所以能拿到兩袋真的是很棒的事情啊！？ 」

熱情地談話的少女，不知不覺用雙手握住莫利亞蒂的手呼籲。

是把重點放在領取袋子裡，還是說真的在想莫里亞蒂呢？

儘管是極為可疑的臺詞，被筆直的眼睛射穿了的mority，象觀念一樣地脫力了。

「知道了......。 我會拿藥的」

「真的嗎？ 太好了！ 和福爾摩斯一起享受！ 」

「不，還沒決定要用呢......」

「關於今後有沒有這種藥，我一概不問，扔掉也好，用也好，隨你便吧！ 事實上這之後和mashu們說要玩滑板遊戲，現在必須走了。 對不起突然來訪！ 那──」

在說完『那麼』之前急忙跑出了房間的少女。

剩下的莫里亞蒂呆呆地望著幾秒關閉的門，慢慢地拿起放在桌子上的藥和紙片，用眼睛追著文字。

「莫里亞蒂」

敲了房間的門，門開得快要等到我來了。

莫利亞蒂對情不自禁笑出來的我，露出了不滿的表情。

「因為約好了，所以就說要靈體化了再進來。 」

凝視著我，手靈活地動著。

這種感覺...... 跟哈德森一模一樣。 特別是不要一邊說著什麼一邊動手之類的。

「我不是說過這種關係不想暴露給別人嗎？ 」

桌子上擺滿了酒和玻璃杯，為了襯托這些，甚至連芝士和小菜都放在盤子裡。

剛開始和莫利亞蒂相會不久，這道親手做的料理，在莫利亞蒂情緒高漲的時候就出現了。

雖然原本沒有做過料理，但是也說過這樣也是計算，說不定會做得很流利。

莫利亞蒂一邊放紅酒杯一邊看我。

「喂，你在聽嗎？ 」

「啊，對不起。 我喜歡看你家庭性的地方。 不知不覺看入迷了」

「...... 誰也沒聽說過那樣的事。 ...... 是故意的吧？

「呵呵，對不起。 別那麼生氣。 臉紅了，不但不害怕，反而很可愛」

......

「對不起，我太高興了。 」

「...... 沒什麼關係。 先喝一杯吧」

應該打倒的巨惡、宿命的對手...... 怎麼表示都無所謂，所謂宿敵關係的詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂和我，在這個破處也是戀人們。

可以說是各種各樣的奇跡的連續的結果吧。

是被召喚了的理由，那個主人，特異性高(貴)的那個召喚方法。 雖然可以舉出幾個理由，但是保持良好的關係是最重要的。

如果從甲虛構的觀點來說那就是「應該被吸引而創造的存在」。

即使不是全部，在那個倫敦，那個世界，那個故事中和我同等的頭腦的男人是莫利亞蒂，那個正因為是邪惡的關係。

不僅僅是作為夥伴，更何況是戀人。

讀過我的助手沃森所寫的我的故事的迪米·從者的少女們，如果知道了這個事實，一定會嚇得瞪大眼睛吧。

喜歡上不能馬虎的敵人的男人，真是愚蠢的事。

這可能會變得軟弱，討厭那種被強烈感動的感情的我，還有他，說這是空前絕後的事情也不為過。

但是──敵對著對方卻不能相愛，這是誰決定的呢？

喜歡我的他這樣的感情，說不定是愛。

失去之後那時的喪失感是？

即使在愛著他的今天，作為敵人，作為邪惡，毫不留情的繼續拖著腳步的我還是異常嗎？

——啊，異常也沒關係。

本來，我的異常的揭露癖性正是我才有的性質，這也是同樣的東西吧。

我那樣使之理解了自己之後，應該丟落他動了。

結果是這樣的

和他只有兩個人。 從心底裡喜歡這個空間。

想起來也夠受的

我度過了連這種辛苦都成為甜蜜的回憶的時間。

就這樣度過了平靜的一個小時。

發現愛人的樣子很奇怪。

正好是對話中斷的時候。 突然彎了下來。

如果只是那樣，也不是什麼不自然的事情，但從怎麼也不把嘴對著手中的玻璃杯的樣子來看，是不想讓肌膚接觸衣服那樣的動作。

突然，思考一下接下來的計畫。

如果和平常一樣，他不拒絕就上床。

當然，這對戀人來說是不可笑的行為。

沒有經驗的我們也多次經歷，感覺已經習慣了。

那個時候，擔心接受的一方的moriatty和善，並且踏實地改造那個身體。

不是通常的入口，但是為了男性們相連是必要的地方，是那樣不親自動手就不覺得的胸的裝飾。

胸前的裝飾——完全成為性感帶的乳頭被衣服摩擦著...... 之類的，可以考慮的事情。

但是，即使為找不到什麼證據而煩惱也沒有辦法。

到莫里亞蒂一側，拍膝蓋。

「莫里亞蒂，沒事吧？ 」

玻璃杯已經放在桌子上了，身體呈壓住肚子的形狀。

難道，還有其他原因嗎？

「躺在床上不是更好嗎？ 」

「沒關係，對不起，今天能回來就幫大忙了。 」

「...... 雖然那麼說...... 至少，我想如果能消除你的痛苦就好了......。 搬到床上吧」

「沒關係，福爾摩斯。 多謝」

再糾纏下去也不好吧

就這樣回到房間總覺得有些寂寞，至少，想親吻臉頰，用手扶著臉。

「恩！ ... 什、什麼」

「嘿，」

於是，明明只是觸摸了臉頰，卻讓人誤以為我做了那樣的觸摸方法。 不由得露出了馬虎的聲音。

慌張的莫利亞蒂的耳朵紅了。

手掌慢慢地移動到脖子上，想逃跑還是想關閉，像夾著我的手一樣扭動著身體。

「哈...... 福爾摩斯......」

我的手被莫利亞蒂的雙手抓住了。 本以為會被取下，卻又無可奈何，看上去像是在依靠。

紅的臉頰，出神的眼睛。

從身體傳來了高溫，完全沒有回去的打算。

好像被突然的氣氛所吞沒而動搖了。 發現口渴，咽下唾液。

「喂，真的可以回去了嗎？ 」

「嗯......」

兩者都模棱兩可的曖昧的回答，說希望作為原則返回,不過，使之覺得真心沒那樣想充分。

他有那樣的地方

歲數大了，戀愛和性生活突然變得像初戀少女一樣，可愛的地方。

對我來說，關於不習慣的事可能跟他沒什麼不同。

「先上床吧。 」

想要把手繞在脖子上，把臉靠近的話，雖然一瞬間目光相對，但卻像害羞一樣被轉移了。

手臂緊緊地纏在脖子上，雖然有點難受，但是強烈地體會到了戀人體溫近在咫尺的幸福感。

結果，連一個吻都沒有。

抱著這樣一個荒唐願望的我，腰間盤腿的莫利亞蒂到底在想些什麼呢？ 這樣也是從者，掉落等不可能的事。

走到床的中心，放下莫里亞蒂...... 但是，手臂怎麼也離不開。

「莫里亞蒂？ 到了。 能放開我嗎？ 」

......

並不是覺得被戀人抱著很壞。

倒不如說是好的，但不行。

被這麼可愛的事情弄得我無心放開，那可不是紳士。

並且，如果在近旁嗅了喜歡的人的好的氣味，想辯解──另外是處男我也沒有辦法──下半身快要作出反應了。

不像個紳士，真的

如果能夠這樣躺在床上就求之不得了，但是在這種狀況下很難考慮好的結果。 而且如果被他拒絕了，我就不成體統地回自己房間去了，這樣太悲哀了。

但是，不放我可沒辦法。

「怎麼了？ 」

......

什麼也不說。 ...... 果然，和胸口的事情有關系嗎？

剛才那奇怪的姿勢使樣子有點奇怪，現在又不鬆開手臂是因為不想被摸到胸口，或者不想被看到吧。

由於我反復的愛撫，也許會介意到像女性一樣的感覺。

「莫非是心裡的事情嗎？ 」

「...... 你喜歡觸摸我的胸口吧」

「...... 嗯。 你討厭嗎......？ 」

提心吊膽地問

雖然依舊看不到他的臉，但聲音不像是在生氣。 倒不如說是感到不安。

「今天有點不一樣。 」

是嗎？

到底有什麼不同呢？

胸部像女性一樣膨脹了？

我這樣想著，包圍著脖子的手臂的力量就鬆弛了。 醒來的時候，看到莫利亞蒂一邊給自己看側臉一邊等待的身影。

雖然感到不安，但還是靜靜等待的莫里亞蒂更加不安，於是將視線移向了胸口

「...... 淋濕了......？ 」

襯衫顏色不同的地方從側腹到床持續著，那個濕開始看上去正好在胸頂相當的位置。

看到莫利亞蒂的胳膊像要遮住自己的臉一樣地被放置了，判斷是不是給我看那個原因，打開襯衫的按鈕。

也許是因為太緊張了，從被粗暴的氣息搖晃的身體向左右敞開襯衫那樣放開了。

「——這，這是...... 母乳......？ 」

很明顯，從乳頭前方流出的液體微微發白，簡直就像母親給孩子的第一頓飯一樣。

胸部比平時更膨脹，一定是從莫里亞蒂的身體分泌出來的吧。

從胸口向正下方看到濕潤的痕跡，也能解開莫里亞蒂那個姿勢的疑問。

為了不讓襯衫不自然地被淋濕，特意讓它傳到腰部。

但是，為什麼？

我呆然的話，難忍耐沉默從胳膊的間隙窺視這邊的moriaty。

「你覺得噁心嗎？ 」

哪裡是噁心──

「太可愛了」

對這個言詞moriatty顯出了複雜的表情,不過，那個不是不安等，看起來羞恥的感情大。

「可以舔一下嗎？ 」

「...... 如果想那樣做的話，倒可以...... 溫柔一點......」

大概是因為害羞吧，許可草草地又用手臂遮住臉的moriaty。 很可愛。

總之，要避開最敏感的地方，用手指觸摸周圍。 稍微柔軟的感覺確實與平素不同，每按的時候稍微感到液體的出來的量增加的心情。

莫里亞蒂對這些細微的感觸也很敏感，能聽到令人窒息的聲音。

大概是靈敏度比平時高吧。

莫利亞蒂遮住眼睛是好事，右手用手指輕輕地一邊描畫側腹的濡濕了的部分，一邊用嘴唇輕輕地夾住對面左側的液體的乳頭。

「啊！ 啊，... 嗯，」

驚訝于突然襲擊，滿足于聽到了巨大的聲音，用舌頭舔著溢出的液體。

舌頭蔓延的是甜味

和善的那個甜，與作為流暢的容易喝和一邊感到人的體溫一邊能吸附的那個環境相結合厲害地富有魅力地認為。

「恩，福爾摩斯，一次，啊......」

輕輕地按住被說的事，用舌頭啄的話象放開一樣地被推了頭。

「奇怪嗎？ 」

「嗯」

「像這樣...... 遊戲什麼的...... 喜歡嗎？

啊？

遊戲......？

那就是...... 那樣的——

「果然，什麼都不是──」

「我非常感興趣，你的樣子足以讓我興奮，但是如果你不討厭的話，我一定要做的——......」啊......」

哎...... 幹完了......！！

如果讓她繼續這樣說的話，就像夢一樣的時間就會結束，正因為這樣焦急，才暴露了自己的性癖......！

不，我並不是那麼執著于此事的喜歡，只是想在生產出某種東西，做著某種意義的這段時間裡，可以盡情地舔舐乳頭！

變得特別敏感的那裡，真的，充滿著魅力。 當然，這是因為詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂並非其他人所為，這是不可動搖的事實。

可是，即使說了那樣的話來自moriatty的『變態』的臺詞也不能避開。

那麼怎麼辦呢...... 這樣想的話，從莫里亞蒂感到視線。

「我不討厭...... 再多一點也沒關係」

「っ......」

「但是，別忘了吃我哦。 」

「！ 嗯，嗯」

沒想到從莫里亞蒂那裡得到了那個許可。

看著這個臉頰染得通紅的莫利提，我習慣性地想，如果這是陷阱的話，我就輸了。

「啊，嗯......」

「嗯，ちゅっ」

脫下衣服後，視線仿佛被吸入了胸膛，被莫利亞蒂嗤笑著再次親吻那裡。

把嘴唇貼在勃起的乳頭上，莫利亞蒂慌忙地說道：「因為變得敏感了，所以希望她溫柔一點。 」沒辦法，只好用手觸摸嘴唇，舌頭悄悄地舔了一下...... 但是......。

——這是...... 太累了......。

「太費心了，我的嘴都累了...... 可以再好好地吸一下嗎？ 」

「可是，可是...... 如果心情太好的話不是很困擾嗎......！ 」

「什麼都不會困擾，莫利亞蒂。 你害羞可愛的地方我也很喜歡。 我興奮地喘著氣喘吁吁」

坦率地這麼說著，用吃驚的表情凝視著我。

明明已經連結了好幾次，共度了多少個夜晚，卻還讓我看到失去理性的身影感到困惑。

這在他的性質上也是無可奈何的事情，還像處女一樣做出反應的這種moriatty我也很中意，當然也沒關係。

「所以，要抵抗的手就這樣...... 我希望你能像我喜歡的那樣愛撫你那可憐的乳房，怎麼樣？ 」

雙手捂住我的雙手，要求莫里亞蒂回答。

一被拘留，臉就紅得更紅了。 啊，嗚嗚，好像很為難似的呻吟著。

「我不會疼的，我會讓你心情舒暢的。 」

......

看不出抵抗。 他明確地說，如果真的討厭就討厭。

頭對著胸部位置自然而然地向下彎腰。

在那裡一起前跑變得粘糊的陰莖互相接觸。 一邊享受著焦急的刺激，一邊將舌尖尖尖刺向高聳的粉紅色突起。

「恩，真討厭...... 啊，嘿嘿」

僅僅如此就將胸部突出，壓制住狂暴的莫利亞蒂，順便將腰部也活動起來。

「不行，同時做的話，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... 嗯」

雖然也喜歡在有開發成果的敏感的他的胸裡(上)咬住,不過，不管怎樣今天是甜好吃的母乳附著。

感覺莫利亞蒂自身也有魔力，很舒服。

象擦著腰一樣地一邊動，全方位不剩地用舌頭愛撫突起。

相當心情舒暢那樣喘息。

往右一看，沒被吸的人的胸口就挺直了。

果然，張著的話可能會很辛苦。

「啊... 你那邊？ 嗯，嗯」

這邊和善地一邊吸，因為沒有大的抵抗解除拘束的話，應該做後面的準備向moriati伸出手指。

稍微離開臉自己沾點唾液就行了,不過，那個時間也可惜。

「這樣啊，哈... 我不會逃的，就算不迷戀，我也會努力」

因為一邊說著一邊用手指沾了唾液，就那樣探索塗入秘部。

「啊... 哎、什麼、哎呀、啊、哎......！ 」

因為明顯唾液不足，有二人的先走一步不是嗎，握住moriati的陰莖的話發出高(貴)的聲音。

因為可愛，惡作劇浪費擦奪粘著性的液體。

母乳依舊滴溜溜地流著，用空著的左手揉開胸全體的話只是那個感覺出格高(貴)的聲音。

手指也進入二個左右的時候，被撫摸頭的感覺抬起頭。

「福爾摩斯心情也變好了......」

對於對手是幕後社會的幕後黑手等已經忘記的堅強的表情，心臟一跳一跳。

雖然Moliatty說，在我變成這樣之前幾乎沒有性方面的事情，但是如果說這種惡作劇的行動和動作都是後天具備的，那麼到底要吸引我多少才滿意呢？

抓住完全膨脹的陰莖，像親吻一樣地觸摸那裡。

「好好地呼吸啊」

「嗯...... 來、來......」

張開雙手的樣子宛如讓孩子安心的母親一樣，苦笑著靠近他的手臂。

雖說母乳喝得太多了，但如果這樣稱呼淫亂可愛的戀人為母親的話就能笑了。

他的戀人、孩子、宿敵，只要我一個人就夠了。

雖然意識到自己是沉醉在氣氛中還是覺得奇怪，但是一邊裝作不知道那是來自獨佔欲的東西，一邊慢慢地插入。

「哈...... 啊、啊」

「全都進去了」

以為很辛苦而撫摸著頭，結果被推到後腦勺，被要求接吻。

光是隱藏在鬍鬚下就很有魅力的嘴唇，一碰觸就會變得更加可愛，一心一意地纏繞著舌頭，為了不忘記，纏繞在陰莖上的熱度開始轉動。

「嗯...... 對不起......」

莫利亞蒂看到我突然大聲叫出來，高興地笑了起來。

開始時習慣地來回走，有時候像欺負人一樣把最粗的地方擦到疙瘩上。

「啊，不行...... 啊，嗯......」

可能是有素質的緣故，從第一次開始就能得到快感的莫利亞蒂，現在已經完全被俘虜了，心情變得很舒暢了。

喜歡沒有遮住淫欲的那樣的臉，變得想更心情舒暢。

抬起莫里亞蒂的腰，把大腿掛在我的腰上，使下半身浮起。

就這樣前進的話，會更加深沉，看不到結合部。

「啊，啊...... 呵呵，喂......」

對使之反應的身姿欲望鷲抓住腰，尋求快樂使之律動。

「啊，哈...」

「啊，啊啊啊...... 啊，啊」

無處可去的手緊緊抓住頭下的枕頭。 突然，一顆毫無防備的胸部映入眼簾。

我想應該不會覺得奇怪吧——但是如果被這樣主張的話，想再次品嘗那個，想放入口中的欲望佔領了我的大腦。

臉貼近了勃起的乳頭，好像在說「現在快抽吧」。

「啊，不行不行... 小焰、一起、嘻、啊、糟糕......」

被律動玩弄的莫利亞蒂也注意到了吧，用手碰我的頭。

以一點力氣也沒有為好事，不放鬆腰的速度就咬住。

「嗯」啊——啊啊啊啊啊！

中華很強地勒緊，抱的身體很強地痙攣。

「哈哈，沒出來，真不錯啊。 」

「哈...... 哎呀...... 啊、啊」

好象不射精迎接了絕頂，為了使之安心在長的絕頂掉下身體的moriatty的身體抱緊。

稍微遲了一點，直到我射精為止，被那種強烈的快感所暴露的莫利亞蒂之後可能會抱怨，一邊想著，一邊不服氣地把剩餘的精液注入奈加里。

曾經有人說過，在這顫抖不已、誇張得顫抖的時候，頭腦一片空白，什麼都無法思考，很害怕。

只是那樣心情舒暢吧。 在這期間，我為了讓自己安心地享受墮落的快樂，決定這樣去觸摸它。

「啊...... 呵呵......」

「嗯。 沒問題吧？

過了一會兒，出神地叫我的名字。 到這裡，暫且能意志的溝通。

其實只有一次是不夠的，但昨天也剛勉強過了，一下子忍住了。

「至少讓身體變漂亮再睡吧，莫里亞蒂」

「...... 還想做嗎？

「啊，」

和剛才一樣把手臂轉到脖子上，要舉起來的時候。

抬頭看著我，坐在床上的我，妖豔地笑著。

「今天特別的...... 可以再來一次」

「啊，身體呢......」

聽到「身體沒事吧」的嘴堵住了，被莫利亞蒂推倒了。

到底是怎麼回事啊？

對性冷淡的莫利亞蒂，光是開發就已經很夠嗆了（素質很好），居然還這麼積極，真是被當成什麼奇怪的東西了......？

......

......

............ 母乳嗎！

如果這是他本人的意願，那當然是可喜的事，但是如果還有其他原因的話，就不能接受這個邀請......。

「莫里亞蒂，這母乳是怎麼出來的呢？ 」

一鬆開嘴唇，不滿的看著我說話。

聽說白天拜訪的老闆收到了兩袋藥。

據說是拜託帕拉克爾斯先生做什麼製作的。

說明書上寫著老闆手寫的紙片只有一個，效果時間是15分鐘，但是當場試喝的第一袋的效果突然在晚上，不知不覺就表現出來了。

...... 超過15分鐘

並且，在效果發動之前有時間的事也介意，如果製作了藥的parakerusu人使之使用了那個藥的話，作為servant的他有沒被預料的影響的可能性也被考慮。

「莫利亞蒂，你能稍微忍耐一下嗎？ 」

「嗯？ 」

這樣一來，應該嘗試的只有一個。

推倒他，用雙手跨過身體，類比性地拘束的話，看准比最初的時候張力相當平息了的胸。

「呵，福爾摩斯......？ 你打算幹什麼...... 哎呀，討厭！ 」

「對不起，我不能置之不理。 」

揉胸，毫不留情地擠出液體。

液體猛烈地飛出，弄濕了我們的身體。

「啊啊啊，嗯！ 哎呀，哎呀啊啊啊啊！！ 」

如果對做沒有辦法喘息的那個身姿欲望做了moriatty不保密。

......

從那以後雖然能榨斷母乳，但是全部拿出來的時候moriatty好多次射精著，象途中睡著一樣地昏倒了。

為了掩飾不管怎麼掙扎都會做出反應的下半身，淡然地，機械地打算榨切好像是不行的。 好像刺激太強了。

當母乳都快要出沒的時候，為了吸出來再塗上嘴唇，如果說沒有用心的話那就是騙人的。 因為吝惜那個不出去的事做了那樣的仿效，擔心身體的事等辯解不能。

雖然不知道什麼時候起床的莫里亞蒂，但是在椅子上開始反省「不要上床就這樣迎接早晨吧」之後不久就醒了。

有一段時間她不可思議地眨巴著眼睛，我正想跟她搭話，她卻用枯萎的聲音叫了名字。

「那個......」

「福爾摩斯」

那個聲音讓人產生罪惡感。

「...... 你以為我積極是因為母乳的緣故吧」

......

就是那樣

如果不是這樣的話，就無法說明的態度的變化，事實上，被其誘惑的我，只是為了保持理性才引起了那樣的暴走。

「確實那個時候的我覺得有點奇怪，但是雖說如此...... 不用強迫自己做那麼過分的事情不是很好嗎？ 」

「...... 對不起」

「那之後是自己一個人處理的吧。 」

「...... 注意到了嗎？ 」

「明明是我給你做的......」

「誒？ 」

啊？

出乎意料的話，思考一下就停止了。

「明明是我幫你的」？

我所考慮的行為...... 是那個嗎？

用手法...... 的？ 真的嗎？

怎麼會這樣，凝固的我，從眼睛上方一晃而過，用稍微有點調皮的聲音說道。

「紳士風度固然不錯，但有時候也會變成狼吧。 」

這句話的同時，莫利亞蒂也轉過身去。

......

莫里亞蒂竟然說這種話的日子會到來......。

那個時候，他大概是希望他保持興奮的心情來抱他吧。

呆然地呆在椅子上，被褥裡傳來「關燈」的聲音。

關燈固然好，但該回去了吧。

...... 不，是吧。 因為做了過分的事。

走到房間的門，按下旁邊牆壁的電器開關。

伴隨著啪啪的聲音黑暗降臨。

決定明天再道歉，今天就回房間吧。

雖說沒怎麼生氣，但已經想好好休息了吧。

——但是，在門即將打開之前，我聽到了。

第二講

那小小的聲音，好像被門打開的聲音覆蓋住了，我的腦海中又想起了一句臺詞。

「有時候變成狼也不錯啊」

向後邊聽著門關上的聲音，我走向了戀人的身邊。


	2. 偵探偶爾也會感情用事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《偵探有時也會感情用事》以新茶的視角來追踪
> 
> 好不容易寫了兩個，如果有很帥的伏筆或者裝置的話就好了  
沒有──呢
> 
> 關於Bonyu的EX的名字，為了盡全力傳達易懂和愚蠢，適當地考慮了
> 
> 22/25/247 母乳遊戲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11324545   
R-18   
2019年6月27日15:03

夏洛克·福爾摩斯，說起來就是我從「出生」開始交往的。 我登場的書被世間出版了的事作為『出生了』的時候的話。

與主人公夏洛克·福爾摩斯一起死的命運的我，可以說是根本的宿敵吧。

實際上，沒有他，很難說我吧。

因為是創作上的人物？ 我的「出生」的意義，本來是為了和主人公一起結束故事的？ 不管什麼理由，都不會覺得有什麼好的安慰。

背負著那樣的宿命的我，由於某事件(我雖然發生了)，與那個宿敵的福爾摩斯建立了作為朋友的關係。

說是平靜，但也只是處於一觸即發的狀態，還不至於達到不殺死對方的階段。

...... 應該是那種程度的，但是

到底是哪裡弄錯了，我和那個宿敵夏洛克·福爾摩斯建立了戀人關係。

「是嗎？ 那麼，這次就坐半導體去吧」

「啊，好期待哦」

晚飯在食堂吃完後，經常會像這樣在福爾摩斯和某個房間裡喝酒。

今天叫到我的房間，這樣和福爾摩斯度過了平靜的時間。

和福爾摩斯的對話很開心。

作為敵人來看是最麻煩的，但一旦把他們當作夥伴，計畫就會順利進行。

不言而喻，能夠得出相同的結論，僅僅是立場不同，其意義就發生了180度的變化。

但是，作為新的關係，這樣的戀人的對話，能看到福爾摩斯的新的一面。

撒嬌的時候變得任性，本能占的比例稍微增加的時候變得慎重過多。

看到各種各樣的反應很高興，即使是沉默也感覺不到不舒服。

今天就這樣平安無事地結束了，我是這麼想的

從剛才開始，胸口就有一種不協調感。

然後，現在終於想起來了。

白天，服用著母乳出來等奇妙的效果的藥。

想預先知道是怎樣的效果振作精神喝了好,不過，因為無論什麼時候效果也不顯現，到現在為止完全忘記了。

心裡癢癢的，感到有點熱。

真的沒有副作用嗎？ 雖然有必要向老闆詳細詢問，不，帕拉克爾斯君，但目前該考慮的問題是如何處理福爾摩斯。

既然收到了藥就想用它，但是即使那樣，也想先問問福爾摩斯之後再用。

正如老闆說的，如果你喜歡這個的話，不給他使用也可以吧？ 這樣的心情。

就這樣，突然從乳頭開始滴母乳只是變態。

怎麼穿過這個地方，幾次作戰在我腦海裡紮，痛的視線。

你注意到我的異常了嗎？

不知為什麼，比平時敏感的胸前會有摩擦，身體會產生反應，對於彎曲著身子的我來說感到不協調吧。

...... 液體流通的癢的感覺。

雖然沒聽說會隨意流失！

「莫里亞蒂，沒事吧？ 」

在心中呼喊著，不知不覺福爾摩斯來到了我的身邊。 好像是跪著抬頭看著我這邊。

「躺在床上不是更好嗎？ 」

「沒關係，對不起，今天能回來就幫大忙了。 」

「...... 雖然那麼說...... 至少，我想如果能消除你的痛苦就好了......。 搬到床上吧」

現在想馬上抓住福爾摩斯的手的心情一下子壓抑住。

「沒關係，福爾摩斯。 多謝」

福爾摩斯一邊保持平靜一邊選擇語言，結果沉默了。

啊，因為喝了奇怪的藥而迎來了這樣的終結。

和往常一樣的話，之後就是一起上床的潮流。

我被邀請去幹那種行為，並不是討厭...... 不能理性飛翔是我的性格，有愛的行為是害羞的，只是不能坦率地邀請。

但是，並不是每天都有相愛的行為。 對我來說，僅僅是能一起睡就已經很有魅力了。

做出了連那個也不能實現的這個狀況......。

對自己的愚蠢感到沮喪的話，觸摸臉頰的感觸。

「恩！ ... 什、什麼」

「嘿，」

不好吃！ 發出了奇怪的聲音......！！

福爾摩斯不是也很驚訝嗎！ 我的笨蛋！

一轉過急劇變熱的臉，福爾摩斯的手掌撫摸著我的脖子。

「哈...... 福爾摩斯......」

冷冰冰的福爾摩斯手很舒服。

與我想不放開的心情相反，我的雙手一直觸摸著福爾摩斯的手臂也不放開，不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「喂，真的可以回去了嗎？ 」

「嗯......」

如果回應曖昧的回答，福爾摩斯的臉靠近了。

「先上床吧。 」

在福爾摩斯的脖子上轉動手臂。

我擔心自己是否被驚呆，抬頭看福爾摩斯的臉，發現我的動作了嗎？

為了不讓它掉下來，用心也一起露出來，並把腳纏繞在福爾摩斯的腰上。

...... 啊，是福爾摩斯的味道。

在這麼近的地方感覺到體溫，聞到那個氣味肯定會覺得不舒服。

把臉埋在脖子下面的話，酒精和福爾摩斯的獨特的氣味下半身疼。

哎呀，難道我比想像中興奮嗎？

因為這樣的事讓身體發熱，平時是不能考慮的。

在思考的過程中，似乎已經到達了幾步就能到達的目的地。

「莫里亞蒂？ 我們到了。 能放開我嗎？ 」

......

雖然被溫柔地放在床上，但是不想放開福爾摩斯。

想感受一下這個體溫，如果可以的話想做愛。

但是福爾摩斯怎麼看這樣的，母乳之類垂下請求行為的淫亂的我？

「怎麼了？ 不想回去嗎？ 」

......

不知道該怎麼說才好，等待福爾摩斯的運動。

「莫非是心裡的事情嗎？ 」

不要做強行剝離理體的模仿，要做好確認臺詞的覺悟。

反正藏著早晚也會暴露的。

「...... 你喜歡觸摸我的胸口吧」

「...... 嗯。 你討厭嗎......？ 」

並不是討厭

喜歡的話盡可能想摸。 但是，今天。

「今天有點不一樣。 」

是嗎？

放鬆手腕的力量，置身于福爾摩斯。

「...... 淋濕了......？ 」

被那些言詞，秘密的事象暴露了一樣的緊張和不安侵蝕。

從襯衫上面也充分地濕著明白吧。 從衣服上也能看到讓人感到無比的痛苦。

至少想遮住臉，代替上半身無防備的打扮，用手重疊胳膊物理地關閉視野，福爾摩斯的手觸摸了襯衫。

一直以來都是羞恥和興奮的舉動，現在簡直就像是只能默默地看著被揭發罪行的犯罪者的心情...... 當然，我沒有做過那種蠢事。

想到一些無聊的事情而解悶，終於感覺到襯衫的質地脫離了皮膚。

「——這，這是...... 母乳......？ 」

就這樣發出聲響，福爾摩斯根本不想碰。

在意是怎麼想的，從手臂的間隙窺視福爾摩斯的臉。

「你覺得噁心嗎？ 」

「太可愛了」

本來應該深入思考，這並不是對母乳應該給予養育孩子的感想吧，但非但不被厭惡，反而很可愛，這種與這種情況不相符的感想到底該如何面對才好。

福爾摩斯經常說的「可愛」一詞，多和愛福爾摩斯可愛的東西一樣的、出神的表情一起存在。 現在也是如此，那樣的福爾摩斯又『可愛』，被愛的感覺緊緊地做了。

「可以舔一下嗎？ 」

「...... 如果想那樣做的話，倒可以...... 溫柔一點......」

雖然說要那樣做的話，但最希望的就是我。

再次用胳膊遮住了臉，像是要隱瞞卑鄙的自己。

在能聽到心跳加速的聲音中，福爾摩斯的手輕輕地觸動了胸口。

像著急似的，乳頭周圍不停地轉動手指。

用力按的話可以看出母乳的出現量增加了。

還在想著怎麼還不能舔呢，不停地動著的手指開始描畫母乳從腋下傳來的痕跡。 為了突破我的意想不到的行動，另一側的乳頭被柔軟的東西夾住。

「啊！ 啊，... 嗯，」

知道是被嘴唇夾住了的同時，用暖和地濕潤的東西被撫摸。

感覺比手指更舒服，聲音更高。

...... 我擔心我高興的是否暴露了。

...... 可是，只是想感受來自福爾摩斯的積極的愛，不太傳達來自我的明確的意思的事，不是不好嗎？

已經有了孩子也不奇怪的外表年齡的我，確實可以說是自己的孩子也不要緊的那樣，對非常美麗的年輕的男人撒嬌等自尊心云云地去考慮，從一端看了滑稽，考慮。

我早就迷戀上了，一想到為什麼這麼不坦率呢，就好像福爾摩斯說那樣也好，因為他那種無聊的態度把我寵壞了。

這樣想的話，是因為喜歡舔我的胸，所以稍微被寵愛了一點嗎？

但願如此......

但是，即使那樣

「恩，福爾摩斯，一次，啊......」

太沉迷了吧！？

本想把福爾摩斯的頭剝下來，但伸出手卻被壓住，被舌頭強烈按壓的感覺使身體發出了麻木的反應，但總算成功地鬆開了。

「奇怪嗎？ 」

「嗯」

關於藥還有不清楚的地方，所以想問一下身體狀況和味道，但是對我來說也有優先事項，所以就那樣接受了福爾摩斯的肯定。

「像這樣...... 遊戲什麼的...... 喜歡嗎？

喝了那個藥，是為了給每天的愛的行為帶來一點變化。

但是，聽到這句話，在瞪大眼睛的福爾摩斯面前，比想像中還要焦慮的湧上我的腦海。

「play」這個詞的確可以成為我目標中的副標題，但對福爾摩斯來說又是怎樣的呢？

想起以前的對話

福爾摩斯擔心著樣子有點奇怪的我，把它送到了床上。

福爾摩斯為了不讓突然出現母乳的我感到不安而舔了舔。

這也許是你高興地為我做的事，但──果真

——福爾摩斯是否認為這是性行為的前兆呢？

不，我沒說那種話！

One word!

「果然，什麼都不是──」

「我非常感興趣，你的樣子足以讓我興奮，但是如果你不討厭的話，我一定要做的——......」啊......」

──っ！？

慌慌張張放出話來，像是要抹掉它似的，迅速地被卷了起來。

福爾摩斯臉頰被染成紅色。

「我不討厭...... 再多一點也沒關係」

「っ......」

面對如此直接的言語，福爾摩斯不掩飾自己臉上火熱的一面，坦率地說道。

啊，也許現在應該試著變得坦率。

「但是，別忘了吃我哦。 」

「！ 嗯，嗯」

雖然詞尾變小了，可能沒有裝束，但看到福爾摩斯那緊張而有精神的回答，我就放心了。

「呵，福爾摩斯......！ 那個，靈敏度好像變好了...... 所以，如果要做的話，希望能溫柔地去做......」

在混雜著輕微的肌膚接觸，脫完衣服的時候，福爾摩斯的視線最先被吸入了我的胸膛。

我笑著說，你到底喜歡到什麼程度啊，本來是想讓你隨心所欲的，但是被嘴唇和舌頭毫不留情地夾住，身體就誇張地跳了起來，慌張地把福爾摩斯撕了下來。

原本，由於到現在為止的行為充分的性感帶被開發了的乳頭,不過，今天比平時相當感到。

雖然福爾摩斯接受了我的建議，暫時有點兒馬虎虎，但是給予我足夠刺激的福爾摩斯，突然站起來，他好像很不滿似的發出了聲音。

「太費心了，我的嘴都累了...... 可以再好好地吸一下嗎？ 」

「可是，可是...... 如果心情太好的話不是很困擾嗎......！ 」

當他試圖向福爾摩斯控訴自己的聲音時，他以非常認真的表情看著我。

「什麼都不會困擾，莫利亞蒂。 你害羞可愛的地方我也很喜歡。 不痛不癢地喘氣更讓我興奮」

什、在說什麼這傢伙......！！

福爾摩斯驚訝于福爾摩斯堂堂正正地吐出漂亮的臉龐、令人不快的臺詞，雙手被拿住，各自被壓在床上。

「所以，要抵抗的手就這樣...... 我希望你能像我喜歡的那樣愛撫你那可憐的乳房，怎麼樣？ 」

好像是故意選的，用怕說出口的話問我。

我知道，如果說真的討厭的話，就會鬆開纏繞著的手指，但是對於期待已久的我來說，只能容許說出曖昧的聲音的抵抗。

「我不會疼的，我會讓你心情舒暢的。 」

......

這樣說著，福爾摩斯直到把頭伸到胸部位置為止都彎下腰，把身體放倒使之貼緊了。

與此同時，被接觸的penisu的感覺所吸引，就像福爾摩斯的口吃似的，把乳頭一下子藏了起來。

「恩，真討厭...... 啊，嘿嘿」

雖然知道每次被用力地啄的話下半身就會積存熱量，福爾摩斯惡作劇地移動腰欺負我。

「不行，同時做的話，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊... 嗯」

如果習慣于強烈的快感，想要捂住嘴巴，手就會更加緊。

我想，如果沒有這樣的情況，被握手也會覺得害羞吧。

如果象說別考慮徒勞的事，包進去一樣地被舐，考慮那樣的事的富餘等丟失了。

「啊... 你那邊？ 嗯，嗯」

大概是吸到滿意為止，慢慢地將視線轉向左胸，就好像轉移到新玩具上的孩子一樣吸著福爾摩斯。

體溫從變得溫和的愛撫變得大人的我的手離開。

一想到他們在毛骨悚然，就從完全收納在我腳間的福爾摩斯中伸出了食指。

你打算從後面解開嗎？

「這樣啊，哈... 我不會逃的，就算不迷戀，我也會努力」

一時也不想離開一樣的臉吸附著吃驚手指使之纏繞唾液的話，立刻手臂收縮能直接觸摸屁股的感覺。

無論多次重複，結果還是為了排泄的場所。 絕對不會擅自被淋濕。

應該需要更換的液體。 莫非激動地習慣也深入其中...... 感到不安的時候，被抓住了性器。

「啊... 哎、什麼、哎呀、啊、哎......！ 」

好象想要先跑,不過，不只是取被執拗地摩擦，強地快要達到了即物性的刺激了。

手上沾滿了液體的福爾摩斯，塗滿了口子和孔，手指以二個富餘出入的時候也不打算停止那個。

「福爾摩斯心情也變好了......」

撫摸著腦袋，睜大眼睛凝視著我，福爾摩斯也一直為我服務，自己應該沒有得到真正的快感。

並不是只想要單方面的服務。 希望喜歡的人也好，福爾摩斯也好，心情也好。

福爾摩斯一抬起身體，就聽到了秘部發出的刺耳的擊中新鮮事物的聲音。

「好好地呼吸啊」

「嗯...... 來、來......」

雖然這個瞬間一直都不習慣，但是像這樣跟福爾摩斯打招呼的話，心裡就會變得從容起來。

懷念福爾摩斯的體溫，懷念地張開手臂，為了被我抱而接近，慢慢地插入。

最粗的龜頭進入，擦前列腺更加向裡邊。

因壓迫感而大喘氣

「哈...... 啊、啊」

如果完全收納中形和熱度也傳達，好好地進入了實感。

「全都進去了」

被福爾摩斯撫摸了頭,不過，我想要的不是那樣的。

稍微強行把頭靠近奪走了嘴唇。

「嗯...... 一、啊... 呼、」

迷上舌頭使之纏繞。 熱粘膜發出令人厭惡的聲音，時而強烈地吸著舌頭。

盡可能深入地親吻的話，搖動腰刺激福爾摩斯的penisu。

「嗯...... 對不起......」

對福爾摩斯可愛的聲音變得高興，胸作為震動。

我只是隨便著急而已，所以沒有必要向福爾摩斯道歉，但希望現在快點用這根熱棒蹂躪我的中華。

如果明知這是不禮貌的，但卻像在催促福爾摩斯行動一樣一直移動腰部，馬上就會有想要的快感慢慢到來。

可是，與數回沒往來就變成了從內側象推前列腺一樣的運動。

「啊，不行...... 啊，嗯......」

雖然想長時間地享受這種行為，但如果只盯著敏感的地方，馬上就能達到目的。

福爾摩斯慢慢地從我的手臂裡逃脫，舉起我的腰更深，讓裡面侵入了平尼斯。

「啊，啊...... 呵呵，喂......」

以膝蓋像站立一樣的姿勢的話，鷲抓住我的腰開始高速活塞。

「啊，哈...」

「啊，啊啊啊...... 啊，啊」

身體因乾渴的快感而顫抖，喜悅著。

頭腦中充滿了快樂，嘴裡盡是些毫無意義的聲音，但突然映入眼簾的福爾摩斯像是要咬住似的凝視著他的地方，一旦知道了，便會清醒地發呆的意識。

本來就快要迎來絕頂的速度，而且是連深處都沒有的蹂躪的動作，福爾摩斯卻像要阻止似的貼近了胸口。

是量減少了還是生產停止了，母乳雖然沒隨意地流動但是pin和那個乳頭勃起著，象奶嘴一樣地被涮了沒錯地走了......！

「啊，不行不行... 小焰、一起、嘻、啊、糟糕......」

鬆開抓住枕頭的手，嘗試著想辦法把福爾摩斯的頭推回去，但是在活塞無法停止的狀態下，輸給快感而沒有力氣。 緊緊地勒緊了福爾摩斯的兒子的同時，眼前收納我的性感帶口中的福爾摩斯的身姿。

「嗯」啊——啊啊啊啊啊！

在承認這一點的瞬間，腦袋一片空白，被深深的快感襲擊。

身體在隨意地顫抖，心情舒暢象侵蝕身體一樣地持續著。

好舒服，我只能考慮這件事。

離開之後的naka依然保持著律動，即使溫暖的東西被夾在裡面，仍然...... 心情舒暢——。

突然注意到的時候被福爾摩斯緊緊地抱住，在深深的絕頂的餘韻中意識還輕飄飄的,不過，用不很好地動的手觸摸福爾摩斯的身體。

「啊...... 呵呵......」

「嗯。 沒問題吧？

被溫柔地微笑。 很可愛。

我以前，像剛才一樣迎來強盛的頂峰時，因為害怕自己無法動彈，所以每次都這樣抱著我。

這種地方的顧慮甚至順從。

福爾摩斯一抱起我的身體，就跟搬到床上一樣的姿勢。

「至少讓身體變漂亮再睡吧，莫里亞蒂」

「...... 還想做嗎？

「啊，」

不是僅僅一次就滿足的男人。

從至今為止的經驗中可以知道，考慮到昨晚開始的連續，以及迎來更深絕頂的我的體力方面，福爾摩斯如果不是特別好的話就遠慮。

但是，我的身體裡還有穆拉姆拉和熱情，想貪圖福爾摩斯和快樂。

把想要站起來的福爾摩斯壓在床上。

「今天特別的...... 可以再來一次」

「啊，身體呢......」

明明臉頰染紅了卻還想要成為紳士的戀人的嘴唇被奪走，如果施加了體重的話，彈簧就會嘎吱嘎吱響。

奪取唾液讓舌頭隨意纏繞的話，到剛才為止明顯被這個空氣沖走的氣氛的福爾摩斯的抵抗突然丟失。

有什麼想法嗎？

「莫里亞蒂，這母乳是怎麼出來的呢？ 」

啊，果然

我只是展示了積極的一面，想找出原因。

不管什麼原因，現在的我想和福爾摩斯交往的心情是不會變的。

白天和老闆見了面，聊起那個藥的話，好像在考慮的樣子。

當時，福爾摩斯想親吻福爾摩斯的臉說，雖然性感的氣氛變淡了，但還是重新誘惑一下比較好。

「莫利亞蒂，你能稍微忍耐一下嗎？ 」

「嗯？ 」

福爾摩斯只有上半身的力氣和我一起站了起來，不知不覺中我的背上被母乳弄濕的床碰到了。

我明白了，凝視的目光今天已經轉向了好幾次乳頭。

...... 不會吧，不會吧

「呵，福爾摩斯......？ 你打算幹什麼...... 哎呀，討厭！ 」

「對不起，我不能置之不理。 」

——難道你打算擠出母乳嗎！？

我發現福爾摩斯的意圖的時候晚了。

如果手臂像被夾在跨行的福爾摩斯大腿一樣被抓住，就無法裝作沒有防備的樣子逃跑。

兩只手掌仿佛要包圍胸部一般，像是要確認觸感似的開始活動。

「啊、哈、啊......」

緩慢的運動逐漸變得激烈，從乳頭像噴泉一樣地氣勢很好地乳白色的液體飛出能看見。

「啊啊啊，嗯！ 哎呀，哎呀啊啊啊啊！！ 」

無論我怎麼叫他停下來，他也不肯停下腳步，一心一意地強加於人，這種舉動是不留情的，可能連話都說不好。

母乳出來的時候也會產生快感，下半身會傳來強烈的快感，在福爾摩斯的腰下濕透。

「哈...... 啊啊啊、恩、不行、不行──」

......

連呼吸都竭盡全力了，今天第一次的射精都沒有發出聲音。

頭腦中泛白，直到吸入氧氣為止也不斷地被榨取。

雖然已經到了極限，做了這麼過分的事情，但是心情好得不得了。

只是，福爾摩斯的臉看上去很痛苦地歪斜著，比什麼都讓心難過。

如果不能讓我恢復正氣，就會輕視我真正的心情。

如果認為選擇了這樣的強迫的手段的事，自己看起來辣的，全部都是為了我，多少能忍耐這個時間嗎？

雖然有比正規的時候更好的思考能力，但是肉體上和精神上都，沒有休息地被給予的強的刺激頭也不能轉了。

一邊確認福爾摩斯的panisu完全朝向上，已經第幾次不明白的絕頂一起放開了意識——。

一睜開眼睛，就躺在軟綿綿的床上。

別說床單了，就連換床的床上都應該用母乳、精液、汗水濕漉漉的。

如果找尋應該感到不可思議的人物，一片一片地佩戴在床前的椅子上看起來不舒服地坐著。

「...... 那個......」

「福爾摩斯」

注意到我的視線，想說點什麼，但聲音比我想像的要少，用消失的聲音呼喚的話就會閉嘴。

強行吞下唾液潤濕被殘酷使用的喉嚨。

「...... 你以為我積極是因為母乳的緣故吧」

......

「確實那個時候的我覺得有點奇怪，但是雖說如此...... 勉強那樣...... 不做拷問之類的事情不是很好嗎？ 」

「...... 對不起」

「那之後是自己一個人處理的吧。 」

「...... 注意到了嗎？ 」

「明明是我給你做的......」

「誒？ 」

不知不覺說出來的話變得不舒服，鑽進被褥。

想安慰在昏倒的緊接之前，看起來辣的那樣膨脹的福爾摩斯的penisu的事是真話,不過，為何現在感到害羞那個。

可能是因為母乳不發育的原因吧，類似于媚藥效果的東西也許已經斷了。

我也大概，福爾摩斯也許需要更坦率一點，坦率一點...... 與其這樣被暴走，還不如這樣說。

「紳士風度固然不錯，但有時候也會變成狼吧。 」

只把眼睛朝福爾摩斯方向一晃，臉上露出不可思議的表情，明明不是不明白什麼意思的男人，一邊驚訝著，這次一定要為了睡覺，把頭轉向福爾摩斯。

「把燈關掉」

接下來該怎麼辦呢，仔細一聽，房間的入口處關了燈，但好像有什麼東西沒從那裡移動。

正是在這種時候，應該發揮其敏銳的察覺力。

「...... 一起睡吧」

為了不讓別人聽到而故意小聲說話的我，對於自己的女人感到厭煩。

從明天開始...... 是啊，決定從明天開始努力，今天就這樣睡著吧。

我一邊聽著門開的聲音一邊無精打采，一邊聽著床壓得咯吱咯吱的感覺和聲音。

「嗯......？ 」

回頭一看，就是福爾摩斯的臉。

「可以一起睡嗎？ 」

「啊...... 不、好啊......」

「嗯......」

期望的事不由得實現，心跳加速的跳動。

就像看透了我的心一樣，在近處凝視著雙眼，親吻也是我所期望的。

「希望你朝向這邊」

緊緊地貼在我背上的福爾摩斯，低聲私語地說。

那是按照那個指示在福爾摩斯的手臂中的時候。

我發現被子為什麼這麼漂亮。

這被子是福爾摩斯房間的東西吧。

因為沒有香煙和管子的臭味所以很難察覺，但是和福爾摩斯有著同樣的味道。

也就是說，福爾摩斯想回到沒有睡覺的地方的房間。

說到為什麼要更改，一定是因為我沒有錯過我嘟噥的話。

被問了害羞的事情......。

羞恥得滿臉通紅

據說由於吵鬧的心跳暫時無法入睡。

為了消磨時間，本想看看福爾摩斯的睡臉時，福爾摩斯的眼睛突然睜開了。

「...... 莫利亞蒂，臉紅喲」

「っ......！ 」

難道在這片黑暗中連這種事情都能明白嗎！？

「你在想什麼呢？ 」

「誒...... 剛才的...... 聽到了嗎......」

「因為是不打算讓我聽的臺詞，害羞得睡不著，總覺得想要觀察我的睡臉...... 就是這樣的地方嗎？ 像這樣互相接觸，你的心跳傳來吵鬧的聲音。 由此，我們可以想像到臉上聚集著血液，睜開眼一看，我們的目光就會相投，這大概就是我最喜歡我的臉的你消磨時間的好方法吧」

「自意識過剰！ 」

「不，這不是自我意識過剩。 你看，這樣靠近的話，心臟的聲音豈止是平靜下來，反而越來越嚴重...... 想要接吻嗎？

「～～～～っ！ 」

全部預料上，被這樣的風迫特意使之birubi說心臟一點也不敵意！

...... 可是，完全是那樣。 喜歡福爾摩斯的臉。

被磨練的寶石般的瞳孔，毫不掩飾我內心的好意，毫不隱瞞地將這份愛傳遞給我，那雙唇蠱惑地扭曲著誘惑著我。

像透明一樣的皮膚觸摸到感覺也好，希望告訴過著病態的生活的設定在哪裡。

真是的，不是從那裡開始戀愛的嗎？ 喜歡得要命。

這麼說來，福爾摩斯臉上顯得很複雜，但是像這樣有效地使用武器，結果對我不利。

是宿敵的性格，輸了的心情不被認可後悔的話，被催促我的手貼到福爾摩斯的胸。

「我好像總是被你迷惑，很不甘心吧。 我理解你的心情，但我也是如此。 ...... 我想接吻是我的心情，可以嗎？ 」

從觸摸到的福爾摩斯的胸口，傳達了難以想像的冷靜的心臟運動。

和我一起

對那個事實非常放心的我，輕輕地重疊了嘴唇。

本以為只是親吻一下就能觸摸到的，但福爾摩斯卻一直沒有停止這種行為的跡象。

「福爾摩斯，如果還打算做的話，床可能會弄髒的。 ...... 接下來是睡在地板上的困境。 我討厭」

「...... 知道了............ 那麼，就只剩一次了......」

福爾摩斯依依不捨地垂下了眉毛，親吻了他一觸即發的吻。

並不是討厭行為。 在鬆軟的被褥上無法治癒性生活後的疲勞，只能說是一種悲哀。 福爾摩斯也會理解的吧。

將臉埋在福爾摩斯胸部，形成睡覺的姿勢。

「晚安，夏洛克」

「啊，晚安。 詹姆斯」

最後在頭上接吻，就像魔法一樣意識漸漸遠離。

第二天床上兩個人的對話

「關於你昨晚的發情狀態，原因明確了。 這是從老闆那裡得到的手工曲奇。 在Bonyu的EX的發動有條件被發揮的效果的藥混在一起。 說得通俗些就是媚藥」

......

「這只是一次效果，但是在Bonyu出現的EX是不同的。 」

「咦，那個還在繼續嗎！？ 」

「啊，我向帕拉克爾斯先生確認了。 效果時間不是15小時，而是15天，遲了出現症狀的是你擁有的對魔力起作用。 昨晚發病的時間正好會受到症狀的襲擊吧」

「...... 沒有解除的藥嗎？ 」

「沒有。 因為不能出現戰鬥等障礙，所以姑且拜託了...... 總之，要說想說的話——我今天也能喝你的母乳」

「討厭——！ 」


End file.
